nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
Banjo
Story His heart was pounding. He could already hear the rumble of the crowd in the distance. He looked up towards it, The Arena, with the pink sky appearing behind it, the sun was about to set. In his hand he had a rusty metal Guitar pick. On his back, he had his hand crafted, wood and marble banjo. As he neared toward the entrance of the arena, he took a deep breath. He headed into the gates of it. Inside was a dark long tunnel, and then another large door at the end of the hallway, which lead outside to the actual inside part of the arena, where he was going to be performing. He stepped closer to the gate and paused. He looked at the door for a second, and considered backing out, but decided to march forward. He pushed through the doors forcefully, as he heard people shouting "BANJO! BANJO! BANJO!". He smirked, looked at the thousands of people who have attended. Then he peaked over to the other side of the arena, his competitor. The Metals. An entire metal band, full of loud piercing guitars, and booming drums. He stared down the metals for a while, and the crowd went silent. He put a finger on a string of his banjo, and plucked it with that pick. It echoed throughout the arena. He then started strumming his banjo, and the top part of it started glowing, sending off a pink-ish energy towards the metals, the metals sent out their screeching booming noises in return, which sent a large black energy towards the banjo player. He was nervous. Seeing this large amount of magic energy concerned him. He strummed, harder, and harder, and harder. He reached the point where sweat was pouring off his forehead. He pressed his feet against the red-rock ground and strummed harder than he ever had his entire life. It looked like his energy was growing larger, against this blasting loud music. The banjo stays alive amungst the terrible screaming music by the metals. Just as the the banjo player thought he was winning, a string broke. The magic energy grew shorter. Then another string broke, and the energy got shorter and shorter, and then eventually all the strings broke, and this black magic energy was coming at him at fast speeds. He quickly got out his banjo and used it to block this energy. His feet were getting pushed as he did his, he was slipping. Until he was pressed up against a wall. This was it. The crowd looked in shock as they saw the banjo player against this wall, inches away from his demise. He quicklly picked a long strand of his hair in which he tied to the side of the banjo facing him, as the dark energy is beginning to consume him. He quickly runs backwards up the wall and does a back flip, and mid air plays his one stringed banjo, which sent out a huge explosion. The arena was cracked, and the metals where no more. The crowd roared in complete utter shock that he managed to beat this metal band with a banjo. He took his gold, and left, never to be seen again.